unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Sullivan
Victor "Sully" Sullivan is a senior treasure hunter and friend of Nathan Drake, voiced by Richard McGonagle. Biography Little is known of Sully other than that he and Nathan Drake are close friends, and that sometime in the past he borrowed money or made a deal with Gabriel Roman, owing him a large sum of money. He is a womanizer and swindler, as revealed by several quips between him and Drake referencing some of the misadventures of his past, including ripping off notorious drug dealer Pablo Escabar. Sully also often likes to use the word "Goddamn" in a sentence. Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Sullivan is Nathan's partner for the early part of the game, and is trusted by Nate with the secret of Sir Francis Drake's journal containing the whereabouts of El Dorado. The two travel to the treasures location on Sully's yacht alone, leaving behind Elena Fisher since she, as a reporter, threatened to let others know of what they were after. Nate and Sully find the temple of El Dorado picked clean; Sully complains, stating that he "was really counting on this one" and was "up to his eyeballs in debt." They follow the trail to a German U-Boat, where Sully stays behind because he was spooked by the decrepit submarine. When Drake returns, he discovers that Sully has let Gabriel Roman know about their expedition in order to reassure him the debt would be paid. Roman takes the map from Drake and shoots Sully in the chest. Sully is discovered to be alive when Elena captures footage of him entering a helicopter with Roman and Navarro. Suspicious that he may have been working for them all along, Elena and Nate chase after him to the monastery. When Nate and Elena find Sully in the library, he explains that he has been preoccupying the Mercenaries this whole time trying to keep them from finding the treasure vault. He earned their trust in order to stay alive long enough to be rescued, while continuing the search for the treasure on his own. When asked how he survived the gunshot, he reveals that Francis Drake's journal (which Nate gave him to hang on to) blocked the bullet. Sully stays with Elena while Nate searched for the Treasure Vault; he later diverts the Mercenaries away from the vault and meets Drake there, only to be seperated again shortly after by a booby trap. Sully attempts to contact Drake over the radio but his messages are frequently broken up; by the time Drake reestablishes contact, he is under enemy gunfire and needs Drake's help. After dispatching the enemies in the courtyard, Nate urges him that they find El Dorado before its curse can be unleashed. Sully is skeptical at first, until he and Drake see Roman transformed by the idol. In further shock by the sudden appearance of the mutants, Sully helps Drake reach the treasure before it is airlifted out of the cave. He stays behind in the cave fighting the mutants, and doesn't reappear until the very end, dirty and beat up by his encounter. While Nate and Elena were disappointed that they were going to leave the island empty-handed, Sully reveals that his yacht was containing a large quantity of treasure stolen from Eddy's dead pirate gang. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Sullivan plays a much smaller role in Among Thieves compared with his role in Drake's Fortune. In Among Thieves, after Nathan Drake is put in jail in Turkey, Sullivan arrives and bails him out using both his and Drake's money (assumed to be the treasure they stole from the pirates in the first Uncharted). Chloe Frazer had helped him find Drake, who comes with Sullivan to Drake's cell. Sullivan tells Drake that Harry Flynn has found Marco Polo's ships in Borneo, but that he has not yet found the Cintamani Stone. Victor then tells him that Flynn's client is Zoran Lazarevic, who have been working together all along. They soon make a plan where Chloe will distract Lazaravic's camp with explosives and then Drake and Sullivan will sneak into the camp and look at Lazarevic's files to see if they can find where the stone is. In Borneo, Drake and Sullivan arm explosive charges around Lazarevic's camp. When they are all armed, they detonate them, resulting in Lazarevic leaving the camp to find out what happened. Sullivan and Drake then sneak in the camp, with Drake going into Lazarevic's tent while Sullivan watches for soldiers. From the files, Drake learns that the stone is not in Borneo, and that Marco Polo never had the stone. What Lazarevic is looking for is Shambhala, and is trying to pick up Marco Polo's trail back to Shambhala because the stone is still there. They decide to head to a nearby mountain to see if the bodies of Marco Polo's crew are there. After a gunfight with Lazarevic's men, Drake and Sully head to the mountain and meet up with Chloe. At the mountain, they find a tomb with hundreds of dead bodies, the resting place of Marco Polo's crew. Inside, they find a Phurba and a map that says that a temple in Nepal has a secret path to Shambhala, which would only be revealed to the person with the 'golden passport' (the Phurba). They then leave the tomb, though Chloe betrays them to Flynn and Lazarevic's men. Flynn learns about the temple in Nepal and tells Chloe to take Drake and Sullivan to Lazarevic. Along the way, Chloe shoots and kills two soldiers who were escorting Drake and Sullivan. Drake and Sullivan try to escape from Flynn and Lazarevic's men as they chase them. They finally escape them by jumping off a cliff into a river. After escaping, Sullivan states to Drake that the stakes this time are too high for a man his age, so he's going to go somewhere warm while Drake meets with Chloe in Nepal, although where he briefly vacations is unknown. Sullivan doesn't appear again until the last chapter in Tibet, where he helps carry an injured Elena Fisher outside to Drake. Sullivan expresses his disappointment over Drake not obtaining the Cintamani Stone and then leaves him and Elena alone as he chases after Chloe. Trivia * Sully's e-mail address, as seen in Uncharted: Drake's Trail, is vsullivan@sullivanantiquities.com * While he may often seem strapped for cash, Sully is a licensed pilot, owning a Grumann Goose and is an avid boater, owning a private yacht, of which survives the likes of Nathan Drake's adventures, contrary to his bush plane. * On PlayStation Home, there is an "Uncharted" area that has Sully's Bar in it. * In Uncharted 2, Sully is refered to as Victor "Goddamn" Sullivan by Harry Flynn. Later in the game (in Nepal), if you look in Drake's journal and flip through the pages, you'll come across one page which has four mug shots of Sullivan with different facial expressions. At the top of the page it will read 'Victor Goddamn Sullivan', with 'Goddamn' written in smaller letters below 'Victor Sullivan', indicating that Nate wrote it in as an afterthought. * His weapon of choice in both games is the .44 Smith & Wesson Model 629 Classic. *Sully's hair turns grayer in Uncharted 2. *In Uncharted 2 multiplayer, in The Fort at the middle of the game you may notice a plane fly past referring to Sully's Grumman Goose. *In Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Multiplayer, Their is a missing skin for Sully, the Red Shirt from Uncharted: Drake's Fortune which is thought to be released in a future DLC. Gallery File:Nathan_Drake_journal_page.jpg|Victor Sullivan in Nathan`s journal. File:Sully render.jpg|Render of Victor Sullivan. File:21707a63afce5cd42b2e8706631a387d9843f98b.jpg|Borneo Sullivan, this is Sully as he appears in Chapter 3 - Borneo. File:Winter-Sullivan.jpg|Winter Sullivan, this is Sully as he appears in Tibet. File:Sully_MP_skin.jpg|Victor Sullivan, this is Sully wearing his second outfit in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. File:Sullivan_UDF.jpg|UDF Sullivan, this is Sully wearing his first outfit in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Category:Uncharted Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Characters